


The perversions of Tom and Hadrian Riddle

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Cock Slut Harry, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Consensual Kink, Food Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink, Slut Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE, SORRY IF THERE ARE FAULTS IN SPELLING.Very twisted theme, includes drinking urine, eating excrement, future incest, male pregnancy and many more really dirty fetishes that I can think of.Harry Potter does not belong to me
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own warning! Very twisted theme.

Hadrian hummed happily as he caressed her rounded four-month-old stomach, his beautiful emerald eyes sparkled in constant happiness as he relaxed on his comfortable king size bed, he couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the ruby and emerald ring that rested on his delicate ring finger. left.

She began dating her now husband when she was only 14 years old and the other 30, it was a secret for a long time and he himself was afraid that his Tom was only playing with him or that he was being unfaithful since they did not have sexual relations until he was 17 and he admitted that he could not understand how Tom could have been without sex for so long, then he understood that for love he would also be without sex for the necessary time.

A few weeks before losing his virginity one thing led to another and they ended up talking about children, to which Tom confessed that he wanted once both are ready to rent a belly, Hadrian at this point was incredibly nervous but Tom misinterpreted the reasons, for What the green-eyed man had to calm him down and then he confessed his biggest secret, praying that Tom would not abandon him.

When he confessed that despite being born as a man, he had a strange genetic condition that caused him to be born with female sexual organs and menstruate, therefore he was capable of becoming pregnant.

Hadrian would never forget the deep happiness (tinged with some bewilderment) in Tom's beautiful blue eyes, only surpassed when he mentioned that he was pregnant.

So now here he was, at 18 years old with 10 months of marriage and with a beautiful belly, although he admitted to falling on his ass when he noticed that his breasts were swollen and he ran to his healer, who told him that it was normal and that his Her body was preparing to breastfeed, that once her son was born they would shrink somewhat but would always be more prominent than the breasts of a regular man, Hadrian was not really complaining, since now he could wear lingerie from both sides.

When she felt that the barriers of the mansion informed her that her beloved had returned from the ministry, she smiled happily and left the main room and then walked towards the entrance, wearing what she always wore at home: a shirt from Tom that reaches almost to her. knee with only 4 buttons fastened and no underwear.

He arrived at the entrance just as Tom was handing his day cloak to the house elf and rattling his bones, looking tired but as handsome as ever.

\- Love? - H said softly, Tom immediately looked in the direction of her little husband and his eyes were filled with love, he went quickly and hugged him by his wrist waist, breathing his cozy natural aroma of citrus and then giving him an affectionate kiss on his fluffy lips .

\- Princess - Tom sighed softly, relaxing in the presence of his loved one while also caressing the baby bundle, H looked at him with concern.

\- You're good? Do you want us to go lay down and then eat in the room? - He suggested, Tom smiled at him and after a kiss they walked towards their suite simply enjoying each other's presence.

As soon as they arrived Tom fell limply on the big bed and H, after a small affectionate snort, went to get a new boxer shorts for the oldest, disappearing his work clothes with a movement of his hand and then dressing him with the tight boxer with another.

\- Thank you, my love - T thanked turning around and sitting on the bed, noticing the bulge in his underwear because despite the fact that his member was asleep it had a generous size - Do you want to drink? - She asked H who had started to approach the bed, but she quickened her pace when her husband said that and soon knelt between the man's legs.

With a small hand she lowered the boxers far enough so that her husband's beautiful sleeping 20cm penis came out with a slight bounce, hitting him on the cheek gently.

T made a sign to H urging him to do so and before he can finish doing it the pretty lips had already wrapped around the tip of his penis making him smile softly.

She relaxed her bladder and simply let the warm liquid go into her husband's willing and eager mouth.

That is something they have really been doing since their honeymoon.

Tom always knew that he had quite a fetish for urine although he never thought that someone could drink it on a daily basis, until while they experimented, his little one fell in love with the taste and began to drink his urine much more often, that surprised Tom a lot although he was always more that willing to urinate in the mouth of his love.

It was a month after they were married that he noticed that Hadrian took a long time in the bathroom, worried he went to see when he found him urinating in glasses (he was filling the second glass with urine at that moment) and then he saw, astonished, how his H took his own urine with pleasure.

His love was really embarrassed and Tom dismissed with his worries when he simply smiled and laid the youngest on the floor, then eagerly lick her pretty pussy with urine.

From that moment neither of them uses the bathroom for more than defecation, and when Tom is not in the house he urinates in a container to send it to Hadrian with an elf.

Of course Hadrian is still drinking normal drinks, but his first preference is urine.

When H got pregnant they were worried that he would hurt the baby, so after a disgusted healer told them it wasn't really affecting the baby, they quickly oblivious, fewer people know better.

Returning to the present, once the warm liquid stopped flowing out and H's belly felt pleasantly warm, Tom's penis was hard and swollen, increasing in size to a significant 24cm.

H smiled and corresponded the darkened look of her husband, got up and, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt causing it to fall on his shoulders lazily, straddled Tom who had sat in the middle of the bed and directing the beautiful mastile Towards her already wet pussy she dropped down, taking everything at once and receiving it easily after 10 months of continuous sex, although that did not make it less pleasant.

Instead of starting to ride him, he let Tom lay him on his back while he wrapped his legs around the older man's hips, so that he could easily reach those pretty pink nipples.

In that position they lay down comfortably while Tom latched onto one nipple and began to suck it at the same time that H stroked the dark curls on his head urging him to drink more, they both let out a moan of satisfaction as the stimulated nipple began to drip.

That they had been doing since the small breasts began to grow, at first it started as a simple game during sex but then one day while they were sleeping Tom had latched onto H's nipple, they both loved the feeling.

H had said that maybe this is all some kind of effect that Tom had from never having breastfed, Tom did not deny it and said it was very likely.

Apparently due to so much stimulation, the mammary glands began to work before and shortly after H was three months old the first drops of milk began to come out and they both loved that, so whenever Tom wanted he would just latch on to the nipple and start To suck, most of the time Tom's penis also simply stayed in the cozy warmth that was inside his beloved.

Without noticing it, they both fell asleep in that position, the first to wake up was H about five hours later and what she did was look lovingly at her husband who had changed his nipple and was sucking it lazily while he slept.

Tom woke up and noticing the situation, he smiled with his eyes at his beloved while continuing to suckle he began to ram the narrow channel in which he was embedded, drawing a sharp and beautiful moan from the little one.

They both finished quite quickly and in the short time that Tom used to withdraw, H made a glass appear which she put in her pussy, where she squeezed all of her husband's semen and then took it with a moan of satisfaction.

\- Should I ask the elves for food? - Tom asked, H smiled softly at him and nodded as he snuggled against the older man.

Ten minutes later a large tray appeared with two plates of soup, two empty glasses for Hadrian and two glasses of pumpkin juice for Tom.

Hadrian smiled and kneeling on the bed was placing the glasses one by one in her pussy filling them with golden and warm urine, Tom leaned over so he could lick and clean the parts of his love well before they both began to eat.

When they finished their meal and sat down satiated, a few minutes later H made a pretense of getting up but Tom simply hugged him closer.

\- Tommy, I need to go to the bathroom - H said hoping to be released, Tom took a thoughtful look and leaned over to take the empty bowl of soup.

\- Can you do here, love? - He asked, H was taken aback for a moment before apparently the idea appealed to him as he crawled until his pretty ass was over where Tom had put the bowl on the bed.

\- Is that position okay? - H asked, trying to avoid missing the bowl.

\- Yes, princess, I also have a perfect view of your beautiful ass and your perfect pink and used pussy - said the older, leaning down and leaving a kiss on the tight ring of muscles of the anus.

A short time later T saw how the anus began to press from the inside out, it was fascinating to watch and he almost came just by seeing how the excrement began to come out of the beautiful butt of his love.

The poop surprisingly did not smell bad and was a soft brown color, neither too runny nor too hard.

H finally finished after three shots and when she was about to get up she squealed softly when she noticed that her husband grabbed her hips, then he moaned in surprise and excitement when he felt a tongue in his entrance.

Tom in turn groaned as he tasted the combination of the natural taste of his love and the salty excrement.

Once the older man made sure his husband is clean and lightly patted one cheek to point out the fact, Harry sat back down with his eyes a little silly with lust.

\- Do you like the idea of playing with shit, love? - Tom asked, H nodded foolishly earning a smile - Look how beautiful your soretes are, darling - Tom said, H just leaned over to see his shit and moaned - Do you want to touch him? - Tom said and H nodded eagerly so the older man brought the jar closer to him.

H reached in his delicate hand and when he touched the creamy texture of the shit he moaned as he grabbed a handful.

\- Can you cast the protection spell? - H said, T did it quickly, the spell lasted 9 hours and protected the fetus from anything that could affect it, as they did not know if shit would do something to it, it was better to be safe than sorry.

H when he felt the tickle he opened his mouth and with his tongue and teeth he made sure to get all the shit out of his hand, then he swallowed and moaned again excitedly grinding her pussy against the sheets.

Tom was unbelievably hard again and taking a handful of shit with one hand while maneuvering the smaller one with the other, he spread the shit over her dripping cunt and plunged into it, loving the feel of excrement on his cock and the tight walls of the Green-eyed while she put her dirty fingers in the pretty willing mouth and despite having cum quickly before, it took no more than two minutes to fill her husband with sperm, nor did it take her to go out and lick absolutely all the pussy, cleaning it from the poop and his seed until it was gleaming and Hadrian at this point was a gasping and shaking mess after having multiple orgasms, however that didn't stop him bending over to lick the older's dirty, sleeping member, cleaning it up and before he can backing away he felt the familiar warm liquid begin to fall into his mouth, so he took it until it came out no more.

Once Tom cast a simple cooling spell on both mouths and set the bowl on the tray, they snuggled, the older easily latching onto the younger's nipple and beginning to suck while stroking the rounded belly.

\- I think we discovered a new and delicious fetish - Hadrian murmured in the curls of her husband who gently bit the nipple in affirmation, pulling out a nice pout from the green-eyed woman.

\- Did you like eating shit? - asked H, Tom detached himself from the nipple to speak.

\- Surprisingly I loved it, if you don't mind we will definitely be playing with her again - Tom said.

\- Yes, although I want to taste your shit - Hadrian said, Tom smiled at the nipple.

"Yes, you definitely will," he murmured. "I feel like there's something you want to tell me. What is it, love?" he asked, Hadrian sighed at that.

\- When he is born, can I take his urine? he asked, Tom blinked.

\- Yes, love, you can drink the urine of our future son whenever you want, although I will probably fight with him for your rich milk - he murmured, sucking again, H laughed with love.

\- I have two nipples, my love, I can always have one in each one - he said quietly - Besides, I would like to try that of doing us on top or in food What do you say? It really excites me about being dirty - He asked, Tom's eyes shone with lust as he sucked more eagerly and squeezed the butt upturned, neither was slow to fall asleep after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento mis amados lectores, pero esto no es una actualización de un capítulo. 

Publico esto para pedir justicia, por que cada vez somos más las asesinadas.

Úrsula tenía tan solo 18 años, realizó 18 denuncias en contra de su ex pareja y la policía no le prestó atención. Luego fue brutalmente asesinada con 15 puñaladas. Un Estado que NO escuchó. Una más en la entelequia del Ni una menos. MUCHISIMA RABIA. 

Por que lamentablemente ella no será la única, tampoco es la primera. 

#JusticiaporÚrsula

#Niunamenos


End file.
